The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
In related-art technology, when disposing a semiconductor element such as a MOS transistor under a pad, the characteristics of the semiconductor element may be impaired due to stress during bonding. Therefore, the pad formation region and the semiconductor element formation region are separately provided in a semiconductor chip when viewed from the top side. However, since the semiconductor chip has been reduced in size and increased in degree of integration, disposition of the semiconductor element under a pad and a bump has been in demand. JP-A-2002-319587 discloses such technology, for example.